A Devilish New Beginning
by Drail012
Summary: Challenge by Challenger. When Madara and Obito attempt to summon the Juubi, things go horribly wrong. 10,000 years later, Naruto Sparda and his partner Yuna are asked by Mikogami to protect Yokai Academy. This party's just gettin crazy! NarutoxHarem
1. Devil's Awakening

**Well this is my first attempt at Fanfiction story, so please not too harsh. Everyone has there own opinion, but your hate only makes me stronger. So Flamers, FEED ME MORE. On to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Devil May Cry, Bleach, or Rosario+Vampire. Credit goes to the companies and creators of the original cencept.**

* * *

**Valley of the End**

"SASUKE! HOW DARE YOU SHOW YOUR FACE TO ME!", roared Naruto. While his jumpsuit was in sliced in places due to Sasuke's previous assault, Naruto barely had any injuries due to his tenant.

"Dobe, you're too predictable. You fell for my ruse too easily, and now, it's time to end this.", came Sasuke's cool response. Twin Eien no Mangekyo Sharingan eyes stared straight into cerulean, taking in every motion. "It's time to give up. Tsunade, Sakura, Gaara, Kakashi. They've all fallen to the might of the Uchiha Clan. You're the only Jinchuuriki left, and there's no possible way to win." With that, Sasuke vanished in a blur, aiming to finish Naruto.

Reacting from years of training and experience, Naruto twisted to where Sasuke landed, clashing his wind-infused kunai against Sasuke's Chidori-indused Kusanagi blade. Both then leapt back and performed hand seals at a blinding speed.

"Katon: Gookayuu no jutsu!"

"Fuuton: Daitoppa!"

Both jutsu clashed, neither yielding for the other. After a minute, both attacks gave way, leaving a crater while scattering debris and dust. Both adversaries glared at each other before preparing their signature jutsu for a final clash, much like 3 years ago. Leaping at each other, both yelled out:

"Chidori!"

"Rasengan!"

Both attacks clashed in final showdown, neither combatants backing down. Naruto, however, had anticipated this clash. 'Now Kurama!', exclaimed Naruto in his mindscape.

'**Very well, kit! I NEVER THOUGHT I'D GET TO DO THIS! SAY HELLO TO SHINIGAMI, UCHIHA PRICK! ' **In a sudden explosion of power, Naruto slipped into Nine Tails Chakra mode (when Naruto and Kurama are in synch). Creating an Oodama Rasengan, infusing it with that always help Bijuu chakra, slammed in into Sasuke's gut. Releasing a anguished cry of suprise and pain, his focus slipped, releasing his control of the Chidori. Though most of the force was absorbed by his previous attack, the remaining force added to the already devastating Oodama Rasengan, sent Duck Butt hurdling across the valley, and careening him into the base of the waterfall.

"L-look's like ... this dobe's ... won", panted out Naruto as the battle fatigue. '**NARUTO! BEHIND YOU**', roared out Kurama.

Chink.

Suddenly, Naruto's vision blurred as blood poured out of a slash that appeared across his chest. "GUUAHHH!" As he collapsed into the water, his vision fading, he heard a familar voice. "Sorry to ruin your victory, but you have so much more to worry about, than little Sasuke-kun." As Naruto slowly faded into unconsious, one word escaped from his lips.

"Ma-Madara..."

"In the flesh," chuckled Madara, as Naruto finally embraced sweet oblivion. Turning to his left, he saw Obito from the corner of his eye. "Obito," he ordered, "retrieve Sasuke's eyes. While he served his purpose, his eyes will be used to replace yours." Appearing in a Shunshin, Obito walked up to Sasuke. "B-but ... you s-said-"

"Silence boy. As you told your former teammate, you fell for my ruse. Now that you've outlived your purpose, it's time to die. Oh, and tell Kakashi, like a bitch. He'll know what it means." With that, Obito slit Sasuke's throat, and plucked the eyes out of Sasuke's now lifeless head, and dropped them into a jar filled with preservatives.

"Now, let's not keep our furry meal ticket waiting." With that, Obito and Madara dissappered in a Shunshin to extract the final piece of the Tsuki no Me Keikaku.

**Naruto's Mindscape**

"Uh, what the hell happened? I remember fighting Sasuke, and then ... MADARA!" Naruto then looked around, but found himself in a familiar setting. "Kurama ... OH MY GOD! KURAMA! WHAT'S HAPPENING!?"

Naruto had every right to be suprised. Standing in front of an open gate, was Kurama, also known as the Kyuubi no Kitsune. But instead of a once proud Bijuu, stood a weakened shell of the once mighty Bijuu. "**Naruto ... th-here's not ... much time ... left**," wheezed out Kurama. Naruto instinctively knew what Kurama met, knowing the Bijuu would not joke at a time like this. "Kurama ... whay are we going to do?" The fox chuckled weakly before breaking into a series of violent coughs. "**S-s-sorry ... b-but it ... looks like this ... is the end**," sputtered out Kurama as his form became fuzzy. Streams of red chakra began to escape from Kurama's form. Silence prevailed through the seal, Naruto too shocked trying to comprehend the loss of someone, who admittedly he wasn't on the best of terms with, but had still been with him his entire life.

"**Naruto." **Shaken out of his stupor by hearing his name, Naruto looked up at the fading form of Kurama. "**Even though we haven't been on the best of terms, its still been one hell of ride. I wouldn't change one moment of it. And of it's any consolation, you managed to take away my hatred. Goodbye Naruto, my friend.**" And with that, Kurama, fiercest of the 9 bijuu, finally faded, having been drained using the last of his strength to speak to his friend one last time. At that moment, something within Naruto awoke. Through it all, Naruto had buried all the negative emotions he had of the years. Rage, sorrow, envy, hatred. All compounded until it took the form of Dark Naruto. Having been recently absorbed, Naruto's mind was still trying to sort the the dark emotions, to adapt. But the loss of his friends, those he considered family, and allies, coupled now with the loss of a being who had been with him for his whole life, had finally caused to reach his breaking point.

"... no..." Tears streamed down Naruto's face. "...No..." A faint cold blue aura began to form around him. "No..." The aura began to grow, feeding on his negative emotions as a fire began to burn within him. "NO!" His eyes then became a deep red, the aura growing in power. "**NO!**" His spiky blond hair became a deep snow white, while his body began to grow. Reaching 6'3", his once slim body became more muscular, making them feel as hard as steel. Raising his head to look in his now empty mindscape, he spoke in a deep, menacing tone. "**OBITO! MADARA! MAY HELL HAVE MERCY ON YOUR SOULS, YOU PANSYASS SHIT STAINS! BECAUSE WHEN I'M THROUGH WITH YOU, YOU'LL BE LUCKY IF THERE'S A FUCKING STAIN LEFT! RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!**" With a powerful roar the blue aura engulfed Naruto, and exploded towards the sky of Naruto's mindscape.

**Akatsuki Base**

As Naruto came to in his mindscape, Obito and Madara arrived at their destination. It was the Land of Demons, specifically where the Ridokou Sennin battled and sealed the original Juubi.

"Obito," called Madara. "Summon the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path. I want these fools to witness my ascension into godhood, and understand what true power is. Now, Kyuubi, serve your master one last time. Become what you once were, and usher a new age. Fuuinjutsu: Genryuu Kyuufuujin!"

Nine spectral dragons emerged from the newly summoned statue's mouth, and engulfed Naruto's body. Red chakra then emerged from around Naruto's seal, filtering into the husk that was once the mighty Juubi.

**Timeskip: Three Days Later**

The sun began to fall, as the day began to give way to the night. The moon soon dominated the sky, glowing an eerie red, spreading the moon's ominous glow across the horizon

"Hahahahahaha! Finally, after nearly a century, my plan has finally come to bear fruition! It's as if the gods above agree, and have sent this blood moon as an omen. OBITO! Prepare the seal!" As the final piece of Kurama's chakra entered the statue, Naruto's seemingly dead body dropped uncerimoniously dropped to the ground. As soon as it reached the ground, however, Naruto's body began to become engulfed in a chilling blue aura. Too enraptured with the success of their plan, Madara nor Obito noticed the sudden shift in the already tense atmosphere. The statue suddenly shrieked, as it's form began to crack and glow in an ominous black chakra.

Meanwhile, Naruto slowly began to rise, as his body began its own transformation. Blue yokai radiated around Naruto, as his normally warm blue eyes were filled with malicious red murderous intent. Standing at an intimidating 6'3", Naruto stared at the scene with cold amusement. "So Madara, you believe that you can simply step on innocent people's lives, all for your sick goals? Fool. **It's time I show you what true power really is.**" With that, Naruto vanished in a dark blue flash of speed.

**Back with Madara & Co.**

"Prepare yourself, Madara! I'm going to seal it now! Fuuinjutsu: Hakke no ...," he didn't to finish, as yell of Fuuton: Rasenshuriken, echoed throughout the barren wasteland. Obito didn't even get to yell, as he was consumed by a full power blast of Rasenshuriken. A loud boom could be heard, before a fierce frenzy of wind scattered across the wasteland. A cloud of dust overtook the landscape, before being blown away by Madara's gunbai.

"UZUMAKI! SHOW YOURSELF!"

Madara's command was met with an creeping silence, before a deep chuckle was heard.

(Play Guarded by Disturbed)

"Madara? Are you sure you want me to play with you?", came the taunting reply of the former Jinchuuriki.

"DO NOT TRY TO TOY WITH ME BOY! YOU ARE NOTHING TO ME! YOU HERE ME NOTHING!" Madara then felt an ominous presence behind his back, and used his gunbai to create a powerful gust of wind. "HA! If you insist on play games, I suppose I'll indulge your pathetic whim. Consider it a gift from your new god, not that you'll be around long enough to enjoy it." Silence once again took hold of the battlefield, before a reply was heard.

"If you're a god, I'd rather be a devil," came the response, tinged with steel.

"Oh really?" sneered the elder Uchiha. "Well then, devil boy, come out and show me what you're really made of," taunted the cocky wannabe god.

"No need. I'm already behind you." Sensing a presence behind him, Madara suddenly turned, and was floored by what he saw. Standing right behind, was what could only be described as a demon.

At 7'6", Naruto's cast a shadow that engulfed Madara in its shade. He had two curved horns that began from the top of his head, and ended in to jutted points. His form was bipedal and reptilian in nature. His feet had three toes in the front, and one in the back, ending in sharp talons. His hands had five fingers like a humans, but end in sharp claws. His chest was broad, and covered in black scales harder than reinforced titanium. Located in the middle, was a deep blue sapphire, that gleamed beautifully against the red moon. Four huge batlike wings jutted out against his back, granting powerful flight capabilities.

"W-what are you?", sputtered out Madara in fear and awe.

"**I told you. I'm a devil," **replied Naruto in eerily calm voice.

With that, Naruto delivered a jaw shattering uppercut, sending Madara jettisoning into the air. Leaving the ground with a powerful boom, Naruto spread his wings and quickly sped up to Madara. Delivering a devastating axe kick in midair, the aerial assualt continued for 5 minutes, before Naruto grabbed Madara, a finished it with a incredible spinning aerial powerbomb into the ground. Coughing, Madara began regenerating due to the effects of Edo Tensei, before looking into the sky for any sign of the demonic predator.

What he saw would be the last thing in his mind before his demise. Naruto floated in midair, wings spread out and two fingers extended. A powerful flux of energy was then felt in the air. A circular red beam of compressed yokai began to spiral around the two extended fingers, before reaching the size of a basketball. Naruto then muttered one word. "** Cero.**" With that, the beam launched foward at blinding speeds before impacting Madara.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" was all Madara had time to say before the blast exploded outward towards the sky, wiping out any trace of the elder Uchiha.

Naruto then touched the ground with a barely audible thud, before reverting back to his human form. "Game over." With that, Naruto collapsed into the ground, falling asleep as the physical and emotional exhaustion finally taking its toll.

While all this was happening, the newly reformed Juubi was watching with extreme curiousity. Changing into her human form, a beautiful woman stood in place of where a powerful demon was standing not even a few seconds ago. She had deep silvery hair with black streaks running through to the tips running down to her shoulder blades. She was extremely curvy, with perky E-cup breasts, and a nice firm ass. Her legs were toned, and appeared as if they could go on for miles. What really stood out, though, was her heart shaped face. With puffy pink lips, a cute button nose, and long eyelashes, she looked comparable to a goddess. The most amazing feature, was her only visable eye. While her other eye was covered, the visable eye was a dull purple, with four rings, complete with nine tomoe.

Looking at the battlefield, her curiousity was piqued. "As if I would give that foolish mortal an ounce of my power," she mused. Looking over to the fallen Naruto, however, she was impressed, if not a little turned on. "That boy, on the other hand, is definitely worth my time. To think the legacy of the Dark Knight Sparda lives on. He definitely inherited his looks. Not metion that power. That immortal idiot was manhandled by him like it was nothing. And foolish as he was, the mortal was no pushover, thanks to those cursed eyes granting him those unholy abilities." After thinking it over, she came to a decision. "I'll take the boy to Makai with me. I could use the company. Plus, he'll make a wonderful mate."

With that, she teleported to the spot where Naruto collapsed, picked him up with ease, then began to chant in a rough tongue. After a minute, a portal ripped open in front of Juubi. Stepping in, she and Naruto vanished from the face of the Earth, never to be seen again until 10000 years after the cataclysmic battle.

* * *

**Read and Review please. Constructive Critism is welcome. Flamers, provide the flames for which I use to cook my Chicken Noodle Soup, then be consumed in a fiery inferno for my amusement. Ja-ne.**


	2. Welcome to the Family

******Well, I'm floored. I didn't think that I would get some many followers. Thanks for the reviews. Oh, and if anyone knows some good Beta Readers, please PM me.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not Naruto, Rosario+Vampire, Devil May Cry, or Bleach.****  
**

* * *

**Makai**

Hundreds of roars could be heard as the sound of battle filled the air. The ground was watered with newly spilled blood, thick with the scent of decay. Two tribes were fighting for precious territory, as many of their culture do. Neither side was willing to yield, until they felt it. A incredibly potent yokai could be felt as it released an immense pressure, causing even the most bloodthristy demon to stop. Looking to the north, the demons stood hesitant for a monment before the pressure disappeared. One of the lesser yokai roared out in blood lust, and soon, it spread to every yokai, their instincts commanding them to find and challenge the source for dominance. The tribes then charged across the field, many of the weaker demons being trampled in the process, to the area where the yokai originated.

**A few minutes earlier, Forest**

A swirling vortex opened in the deeper part of a dense woodland, covered in shadows from the thick branches of ancient trees. Stepping out of the portal was the newly reformed Juubi and battle fatigued Naruto, still unconscious from his transformation.

Looking around, she mentally smirked. 'At least I won't have to deal with the usual mindless animals,' she mused before hearing a blood curdling roar. Grimancing, she swore under her breathe. "I just had to test my luck," she sighed, before gaining a small predatory smirk. "At least I'll be able loosen up a bit." With that, she hid Naruto at the hollowed base of one the trees, then jumped into the trees to slaughter the oncoming legion.

**Edge of the Forest**

As the demons grew closer, Juubi appeared on branch shrouded in the shadows. Keeping an eye on enemy movement, Juubi pointed a single finger and charged a Bijuudama. Releasing the fully charged blast into the middle of charge, she smirked as she saw the results.

The moment it made contact with the front line, the Bijuudama exploded a huge dome of raw power. For those that weren't incenerated by the intensity of the blast, they were thrown back by the incoming shockwaves, sending most of the legion flying back.

When the blast died down, Juubi surveyed her work with a smile. Charred corpses littered the wasteland, while many caught in the shockwaves were either dead or severely injured. Turning back, Juubi prepared to return to see if Naruto had awakened before feeling a immense amount of KI(killer intent) directed towards her.

A reptilian demon stood in the middle of the blast radius, looking suprisingly uninjured. It hissed menacingly towards the ten-tailed beauty. "You've ruined my entertainment. I was watching these fools attempt slaughter one another, when you annilihilated them in one blow," he growled in a gravelly tone.

"So sorry," she replied with an even tone laced with sarcasm, "but they bored me."

The demon reared its head back and let loose a gutteral roar of anger. "Then you'll have to entertain me instead."

With that, both demons met in midair, poised to rip each others throats out.

**Back with an unconscious Naruto**

While Juubi was fighting the lizard demon, Naruto began to stir. Shifting as if having a nightmare, something incredible was happening within Naruto's minds.

**Naruto's Mindscape**

Naruto was watching as myriad of images flashed through his mind: a legion of demons being cut down in one fluid movement, a gigantic statue with three eyes being hit by a spectral dragon, an ominous tower standing against a dark sky, a gigantic statue of a demon being controlled by a warped angel-like creature. As the images flashed by in front of him, Naruto could only wonder one thing:

'What does this all mean?!"

"**Good question. What does this mean, especially to you, young devil?**"

Naruto was startled by a gutteral voice, and started to turn around. "HEY! WHAT ... the hell-" He was cut off midrant by who was standing in front of him.

A man with slicked back silvery hair stood in front of him. He was wearing a royal purple nobleman's coat with a white dress shirt underneath. The most noticable features were a blood red jewel around his neck and a demonic sword. It was curved like a trench knife, with part of it coverd in a flesh-like material, making it look all the more menacing.

The man's face slowly curved into a smirk. "**Now that I got your attention, let's get down to business. I know how much you hate waiting. My name is Sparda, and what you just saw was mine and my son's time on Earth. We're a family of demon hunters that saved the world, kept balance, yada yada..**"

"But how does concern me? Am I like your great-great grandson or something?" blabbed out Naruto, before getting whacked in the head by the hilt of blade.

"**Can I finish?**" the man asked in an annoyed tone. Getting no response, he continued. "**Good. And to answer your question, something like that. From your mother's side, you're related to that sage that got all high and mighty because he sealed a demon with that had a decent amount of power. Now, from your dad's side, there's where the real power is. He happens to be my great-great grandson, making you my great-great-great grandkid. Now that you got a brief look at your heritage, down to business. Now, you remember when you fought your emo ex-teammate, got knocked out by a cheap shot from that emo-bitch Madara, and lost Kyuubi via the extraction?**"

"Yeah? Does that have anything to do with why you're here? Or why I turned into that thing? I only remember bits and pieces, but enough to know I killed Madara and Obito." A look of shock passed over Sparda's face, before turning into an amused and prideful smirk.

"**Well, you are smarter than I gave you credit for. Yes, for you see, when Madara released the seal, Kyuubi's full power was released into your body for a second. And while normally that wouldn't be enough to awaken your devil blood, the rage you felt, plus the life and death situation, was enough. I also believe Kyuubi tampered with your genes a little, because let's face facts, your healing factor is unique, even by Jinchuuriki standards. At any rate, it was enough for the dormant blood to reactivate, turn you into a half-devil like my sons , Dante, Vergil, and Nero, and go primal on Madara's punk ass,**" finished Sparda, before taking a minute to catch his breath.

"You still haven't-" Naruto was cut off by an irate Sparda.

"**I KNOW! Give me a minute to gather my thoughts. Now, where were we? Oh yeah, the reason I'm is to show you how to use your new power without killing yourself in the process. Now, WAKE UP!**"

With that, Naruto was drop kicked back into the world of the living.

**Back to the Forest**

"Oh god ... why does it feel like Obaa-san used my head like a kick ball."

Naruto slowly began to lift himself, and began to study his surroundings.

'Where the hell am I? Did you have something to do with this Sparda-ojii?' thought Naruto as he looked around, trying to figure where he was.

'**Your guess is as good as mine kid. It feels like we're in Makai. Probaly hear because of the Juubi.**'

'What would the Juubi want with me? I haven't done anything to it.'

'**The Juubi's a woman kid. Be careful about that, as some demons are very tempramental about be called it. They aren't like the bijuu in your world. Secondly, she probaly saw your fight and was curious. Outside of that, I got nothing.**'

Naruto was about to ask another question, when a familiar smell assaulted his nostrils. Smelling that and ... flowers, Naruto looked ahead of him. He was met with a gust of compressed air that shook the forest.

'**Well well, looks someone's mixing up in that direction. I'll give you three guesses as to who one of them is. Heck, I'm feeling generous. Take five.**'

'Haha,' thought Naruto sacrastically. 'I think we both know it's my gracious host. Still, I wonder what she's doing.'

"**Well then let's get a move on, lazy gaki,**" said Sparda as he materialized in a purple flash.

Naruto jumped back in suprise, before pointing an accusitory finger at Sparda. "How the hell did you do that!?" asked the bewildered teen.

"**Astral projection with materialzation spell. Now come on, let's go,**" gestured Sparda. "**It's rude to keep a lady waiting.**"

Grumbling under his breath, Naruto hopped onto a tree and jumped into the direction of the fight. Sparda just reared his head back and laughed at his descendents antics.

**Back to the Slaughter**

Juubi was beyond bored. She thought this demon would be able to give a decent challenge, but he was all talk.

"Ssstill you bitch," he hissed out angrily as he attempted slash at her waist. Catching the arm with one tail wrapping around it, and another poised to strike, Juubi gutted the lizard demon and tossed him into the air.

"Bye. Katon: Endan." With that, the fire bullet incenerated the lizard on contact, making him a crispy shell of his former self.

"Shrimp's on the barbie." she said in a perfect imitation of an Australian accent. Before she felt yet _another_ presence heading her way. 'Two, even,' she mused to herself.

**Back with Naruto and Co.**

Naruto could see a light in the dense woodland, meaning he was about exit the forest. Getting closer, Naruto could jumped towards the light-

*CRACK*

-only to be swatted down by Sparda.

"WHAT THE HE ... umph!" He was silenced by two things: Sparda landing and covering his mouth, and a giant fireball streaking past where he'd been.

"**And that's why we look before we leap kids,**" replied Sparda in a cheesy kid show host tone.

Naruto's shinobi training kicked in from there. "Sparda," he said in urgent whisper, "I'll create a couple Kage Bushin as distraction, hit 'em with a Rasengan, and you-"

"**Technically a ghost kid.**"

"-do nothing while I secure them."

"**Not bad,**" mused Sparda. "**Quick tip though. You can access your yokai to make jutsu stronger or increase your speed and strength, like chakra, Except instead of few cracks in the ground, there's gonna be craters.**"

Halfway through the advice, however, Naruto left to capture the opponent.

"**-but that's a ... HEY YOU LITTLE SHIT! DON'T JUST VANISH WHEN SOMEONE'S TALKING TO YOU!**" With that, Sparda face palmed, muttered something about reckless kids, and took off to see Naruto's plan of action.

**Back to Juubi**

"That should've got their sorry ass. Now back to-"

"KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!"

"-Naruto," finished Juubi, as she was surrounded by twenty copies of Naruto. 'Guess he got up. Saves me some trouble,' mused the pleasantly suprised Juubi.

"Alright lady, was the big idea trying to-" *POOF*.

Generic Naruto clone 1 was cut off as she roundhouse kicked into the sky. Blocking a leg sweep from one of the smarter clones, Juubi grabbed the legs of said clone and used as a mace, taking him and two other clones out of battle. Ten of the other clones charged her from all sides, while the remaining six charged up two Rasenrengan for when there was an opening. Blocking all the clones hits or dodging them, Juubi soon destroyed the clones. Looking out of the side of her eye, she smirked seeing the clones forming the Rasenrengan charge at her.

'Nice piece of strategy. Distract the opponent, then nail 'em with a strong technique when they exhaust themselves.'

Juubi then lashed out, kicking one of the clones, causing one Rasenrengan to destabilize and create an explosion, destroying the other clones.

'But also the oldest trick in the book,' she thought. Before feeling a strong presence right behind her.

'NO! I destroyed them.' Panicked Juubi lashed behind her, before hearing another annoiyng *POOF*. The real Naruto then appeared in front of the suprised Juubi, ready to finish it with a Rasengan- when generic rock guy interfered. Tripping Naruto up, he lost focus, causing the Rasengan to fade. And most importantly, land on top of a suprised Juubi.

As the smoke cleared, Juubi looked up and was very much aroused. Having gained the memories of the previously seperated bijuu, she had their knowledge and experience added to her own. And looking through Kurama's memories, she had developed a bit of a crush on Naruto. The transformation he had undergone before killing Madara helped a lot too. Add to those facts to the position they were in, Juubi was not complaining.

It was a different story for Naruto. While he may not be a pervert, he sure as hell didn't play for the other team. And with his limited interaction with the opposite gender, this was a wee bit much for him. It sure as hell didn't that he could pratically feel Sparda's smug smirk in his direction.

"**Way to go kid! Use that Sparda charm!**" he then began to wolf whistle, irritating Naruto to no end.

"Shut up Ero-Akuma!" yelled an exasperated Naruto.

"**No way kid! I may have missed my sons become men, but I'm not about to miss-**" he couldn't finish the sentence as a mysterious hand appeared, grabbed by his ear and made him disappear. If one listened hard enough, you could hear begging.

Naruto sighed at the antics of his triple great grandfather. He looked up to Juubi and apologized. "Sorry about that. I just met the guy personally, so I'm still getting used to him." Naruto rubbed the back of his head embarrassed. Juubi just gave him a blank look, as if trying to figure him out. "Well, I guess I'm just gonna wait for Sparda to show up." He then tried to get up, but was felt a pair of slender arms wrap around his waist, pulling him back down.

"What's your hurry Na-ru-to?" said Juubi, stressing each part of his name like she was tasting a piece of candy.

Naruto couldn't help gaining a blush. "Y-you see, I k-kinda need to ... um, talk to Sparda. Yeah, he said it was very important. So gotta go find 'em, Miss um-"

"Yuna. My name is Yuna, but you can call me whatever you want hun," finishing her sentence with a sensual smirk.

"Um, okay Yuna-chan! Hey, why did you bring me here anyways?" catching Yuna off guard.

Blushing a bit, she proceeded to tell Naruto what she saw of his fight with Madara. "After you blasted Madara with the Cero, if I remember the name correctly, you reverted back to human form and fell unconscious. Plus, humans would have tried to kill you in the state you were in. So, I took you with me to Makai in order to heal. It took at least three days to get here, and your injuries pretty much took care of themselves. So, I hid you and went to take care of some weaklings who felt our arrival."

Naruto gave you Yuna a bright smile, causing her cheeks to turn a faint pink. "Arigato, Yuna-chan. You probaly saved my life."

Yuna gave him a small smile in return. "It was nothing. You helped save me from being used by the whack job Madara."

Naruto then stood up, and helped Yuna off the ground. "Sooo, could you put some clothes on? I-i mean, not that y-your not attractive or anything, b-but-" He was interrupted by Yuna's soft giggles.

"Ok. Normally I'm in my demonic form, so I don't usually need clothes, so give me a sec." Yuna was then engulfed in a bright flash. She now wore a light blue kimono top with elongated sleeves, a matching short skirt over skin tight biker shorts, which was finished by a shinobi sandals with a heel at the back. her hair was done in a ponytail, keeping her hair out of her eyes.

Naruto had a hard time responding due to her new outfit. "You look great," he finally said with a red blsuh, causing Yuna to giggle even more.

"Thank you," she curtsied. "Hey, where did your friend go?" she asked puzzled.

Naruto finally noticed Sparda had 'vanished'. "I dunno. Hey, how long do we have to stay here?" asked Naruto in a concerned tone. A look of shame flashed across her face, telling Naruto something was off. "What's wrong?" he asked in concern for his new friend.

"W-well, the portal can only be used once every two years. I mean, we won't age while here, but it's going to seem like a long time." Naruto then gave his new friend a big smile.

"So it's no problem. We just have to wait two years. I thought we'd have to wait something 2000 years," Naruto replied, before noticing Yuna's expression hasn't changed.

"Naruto, it's not the wait here that's the problem, it's the dimension. Time flows differently here, meaning it flows faster in the human realm. 5000 years faster to be exact." Yuna then looked away, expecting Naruto to be angry and disappointed. After not hearing anything for a few minutes, Yuna turned to look at Naruto. His face was blank, before acceptance made it's way across this face.

"That's okay. I mean, I did stop the Akatsuki. I'll miss a lot of people, but it's for the best. Plus, there probaly would've been another war over you or the bijuu."

"But what about your dream? You could've had kids, grandkids. Heck, they might've even made leader of the Elemental Nations!" Yuna was beginning to get angry. "Don't you care that I've quite possibly ruined your life!?" yelling out that last part.

Naruto just gave her a sad smile in return. "Most of my friends died in the war, including my loved ones. It wouldn't have been worth it if my friends weren't there with me. Plus, many people would've feared me anyway. Let's face it, they try even try to kill out of fear of another Madara. Plus you're my friend, so why would I get mad at you?" Naruto then suprised Yuna, and gave her a hug. Overwhelmed, Yuna's previous thoughts and feelings returned full force. So, she did the only sensible thing in her mind at the time: kiss Naruto.

They stood there like that for a minute, before hearing a familiar wolf whistle. They looked slacked jawed for a minute, before staring at the source. Sparda stood there with a cocky grin, but was not alone this time.

"**Oh, don't mind us. We're here for the booze**." He probaly would've gone on, but was hit in the back of the head with a frying pan by a young blonde haired woman.

"Stop taunting those poor kids Sparda, or I'll kick your ass!" she then gave a serene smile to the suprised couple. Walking up to the pair, she gave them a huge hug, before kissing Naruto on the cheek. "Sorry about my husband. He can be a bit of an idiot. I'm your great-great-great grandma Eva, and at one point one of the most powerful witches in the world."

Right after that, they were greeted by an odd trio: a woman looked a lot like Eva, but with revealing clothes, a woman wearing a revealing pinstripe suit with a haircut a bit like Hinata, and a man who looked like Sparda, except with messier hair and a red trenchcoat. The man offered Naruto a handshake, a cocky grin similar to Sparda's adorned his face. "The name's Dante, and the two babes beside me are Trish and Lady. But you can call me Uncle Dante kid." Taking his hand, Naruto shaked it with a matching smile. "Nice catch by the way. It's because of our dashing rogue looks you know."

Similarly to his father, Dante was hit upside the head, but with the hilt of a sword. "Don't mind him. Like he said, I'm Trish and that's Lady, but you can call us Aunty." She then pinched Naruto's cheeks, causing him to blush in embarrassment.

A silver haired man with hair slicked wearing a blue trenchcoat back in a manner similar to Sparda walked up as Dante was dragged away by Lady and Trish. He was being escorted by a red head wearing her hair in a braid. She wore a gray shirt that exposed her midriff, a matching pair of gray pants finished by a pair of boots with a heel in the back. "A pleasure to meet you. Ignore Dante. I suspect he took one too many hits to the head during his demon hunting days. I'm Vergil Sparda, and this is my wife Lucia. We are your great-great grandparents, and you'll find out why we're here soon enough," replied Vergil in calm voice, before walking away, leaving a shocked Naruto wondering how Vergil knew what he was going to ask.

Sparda then walked back over to Naruto. "**All right, now that introductions are over-**"

"Old Man, what the fuck? They stil haven't met Nero or Kyrie. Speaking of which, where are those two anyways?" Sparda resisted the urge to smack Dante upside the head.

Before he could answer, Vergil beat him to the punch. "Foolish Dante. If you had listened earlier, you would remember that my son and daughter-in-law left to retrieve something."

"Alright, alright. No need to get so snappy ya prick."

"Are you challenging me, brother?" replied Vergil with a sarcastic sneer.

"I'm pratically beggin'," countered Dante while bringing Ebony and Ivory out.

Sparda was about respond when he was cut off again, this time by Naruto. "Will you both shut the hell up, and will someone please tell me why you're here?" yelled the pissed off shinobi. Caught off guard, Dante and Vergil stopped momentarily, allowing Lady to answer.

"It's simple. While you and your lady friend are stuck in Makai, we are going to instruct you in the art of devil hunting. Dante is going to so you how to wield Devils Arms, weapons created from the souls of any devil you destroy. Trish will teach you how to channel demonic energy, while Lucia trains in hand-to-hand combat. Vergil will build on what Trish shows you, and teach you demonic techniques and sealing, similar to your ninjutsu. Sparda will teach about your Devil Trigger later on, and focus on higher level techniques, like partial transformations. When Nero arrives later on, he'll teach you about using the Devil Bringer, an alternative to Devil Trigger, while his wife Kyrie will teach you about various types of medicine and plants along with Eva. Meanwhile, I will instruct you on how to use different types of firearms, and modern machinery in general. You'll have two more instructors join us, but that won't be until Nero returns. Any questions?" finished Lady.

While Naruto was still trying to process what she just said, Yuna raised her hand.

"Yes. What is it?" replied Lady in a professional tone.

"Umm, regarding what you said in that last sentence, what will we be learning from these last two instructors?" asked Yuna in polite tone.

"I won't ruin the suprise, but I'll tell this much. Blondie over there will know 'em," Lady replied with a bit of a smirk.

"**Right, thank you Lady. Now that the reasons are out of the way let's ... yes, what is it Naruto**," came the tired response of the annoyed devil.

Naruto, looking around sheepishly, hestiantly asked, "When do we start training?" Naruto then paled as he saw Sparda, Dante, and Vergil's faces break into sadistic smirks.

"**Well, aren't you eager**?" replied Sparda with a sarcastic that sent shivers down Naruto's spine. "**Since you asked so nicely, we'll start right now with ... EVASION**!" Sparda, Dante, Vergil reached for their respective guns/sword, and fired of rounds of lightning-charged bullets/Summoned Swords.

Naruto then yelped in suprise before rolling out of the way the first wave, only to narrowly avoid the second.

"ASSHOLES!" yelled the pissed off blonde as he dodged a few more rounds.

"Boys, I think he wants us to go all out. Let's not disappoint the kid," yelled Dante to everyone's amusement and Naruto's chargin.

Powering up into the Devil forms, they then let loose a barrage of faster and more numerous attacks.

A loud chorus of swear words could be heard for the next few hours, as Naruto dodged nearly every attack with many close calls, much to the amusement of the rest of the group.

'Oh Kami,' thought Naruto as sprinted across the wasteland avoiding shrapnel blown up fron the attacks, 'what kind of hell have gotten myself into.'

* * *

**Poor Naruto. Pray for him, as he's going through hell these next two years. Anyways, the next chapter will probaly introduce the R+V characters, and the first day of Yokai Academy. Tsukune will be heading to Yokai Academy, but I have plans for 'him' later on. There's also a poll on my profile for the last three spots in the harem, so let your voice be heard. Read and Review.**


	3. Return of the Devil

**Finally! I'm free from exams, passed all my classes, and I'm now on Christmas Break. Sorry for the wait, but I'm back. Oh, and to the reviewer who pointed out that Dante and Vergil's mother is angel. I appreciate the thought, but I know that. You seem to be thinking of the remake coming out in 2013. This fic is based on the original game's plot. And I'm trying something new with Tsukune. You'll see in the chapter. Now on with the show.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own or plan to make a profit from Rosario+Vampire, Devil May Cry, or Naruto. They belong to their respective creators.  
**

* * *

**Tokyo, Japan (Shinjuku Ward)**

A strange man dressed in white priest robes could be seen walking along a more questionable part of Tokyo's Shinjuku ward. Walking through the area with no visible fear, he appeared to be looking for something.

"**Hmmm ... I wonder where that shop is? My sources explicitly told me that it was somewhere in this area,**" the man felt the presence of three men attempting to sneak up on them. Casting a combination of binding, levitation, and silencing spells on the men, he then sent them into a nearby alley.

Walking up to them in a calm gait, the priest approached his captives. "**Shake your heads yes or no for answers. Now gentleman, you weren't trying to do something you may regret would you?**" asked the man a tone that suggested pain. While the other two looked like they saw a ghost, the lead man simply glared.

The man simply sighed, before turning his attention to him again. "**Gentleman, cooperation on your part will make this a lot easier for both of us.**" Pausing to mutter in a strange tongue, which then caused a fireball the size of a baseball above his palm. Smiling at the now pale complexion of the thugs, he continued. "**Now then, you weren't trying to do something you may REGRET, were you**," putting an emphasis on regret as the fireball grew to the size of a basketball. The men shook their heads rapidly, making the priest's smile grow. "**Good, good. Now, you kind men wouldn't happen to know the location of a certain business called Devil May Cry by chance?**"

While two men looked confused, the man on the right nodded his head. "**Excellent. I knew one of you might have an idea. Now, I'm going let you talk. Tell me where the shop is, I'll let you go with something for your troubles. If not, well, accidents happen.**"

Mikogami then waved his left hand, removing the silencing spell from the men. The man on the right immediately spilled his guts "Walk out the alley, take a right for a couple blocks, then turn left. It's the third shop on the left side. The owner there doesn't like anyone interrupting his business though. The last guy-" He was cut off as the priest removed the remaining spells. "**That's enough. Thank you for that helpful piece of advice, but I'm a customer. You and your friends are free to go.**"

Tossing the men a roll of yen, the priest then went on his way, satisfied with the directions.

**Devil May Cry**

Sitting at his desk, Naruto sat with both feet on the table with the front chair legs hiked up in the air. He wore a simple black muscle shirt, a dark blue pair of jeans with a chain decoration hanging above his right pocket. In one hand, he had a slice of pepperoni pizza, and a magazine in the other. The magazine had pictures of the latest gun models and accessories. He was waiting on a new client to show up about some long-term job, but he was already fifteen minutes late.

"Oh Kami, this is so damn dull! If I had known this guy was going to take this long, I would've let Yuna handle this guy. But instead, I just had to be lazy, and let her take that cushy assignment in Hawaii," whined an annoyed Naruto to no one in particular.

"**Sounds like you got the raw end of the deal,**" answered a cryptic voice.

"Yeah. It usually happens that way, so I'm used to it." he replied.

"**Well damn, that sucks.**"

"Yep."

"**You do realize you're having a conversation with an unknown voice, right?**"

"Again, it happens. It's part of the job description. So, are you the client, or some demon sent to assassinate me?"

An eerie chuckle bounced of the walls, before a man dressed in a priest robe fades into sight. His face was covered under a white hood, but one could see glowing eyes. "**I am your client, Mr. Sparda, and am in need of assistance.**"

Naruto shrugged, and then put his feet down, returning the chair to the laws of gravity. "So what's the job?"

"**To the point already? You're not very hospitable to your clients, are you Mr. Sparda?**"

"My clients usually aren't late, and often use the front door, Mr. ..."

"**Tenmei** **Mikogami, . One of three Dark Lords, and headmaster of Yokai Academy. And you're right. My apologies for being late, as I had to make a stop on the way here.**" Mikogami inclined his head slightly, obscuring the rest of his face from view. Naruto could swear that Mikogami was had a smug look on his face.

Naruto shook it off and waved his hand dismissively. "Whatever. Call me Naruto. The old man way before me was Sparda. Like I asked earlier, what's the job Mikogami-san?" inquired somewhat annoyed Naruto. While he didn't normally wasn't this curt with potential clients, Mikogami's tardiness and aura set him on edge. And if there was one thing that was drilled into him by his family during 'training', it was to follow his gut.

Mikogami offered a wide smile, which only sent Naruto's gut into a frenzy. "** Down to business then. As I mentioned before, I'm the headmaster of Yokai Academy. It serves as a school for monsters, and teaches them how to blend in and coexist with humans-**" He was cut off by a round of laughter from Naruto.

"Seriously?! Don't you know that a good majority of monsters despise each other? That's a powder keg as is! But you're teaching them to coexist with humans? That's like trying to lure a lion into a rabbit trap! But please, go on," said an amused Naruto. His gut was right. This guy is off his rocker. But he might as well humor him.

Giving an uncharacteristic glare, Mikogami continued. "**As I was saying, the purpose of the school is to promote human-yokai relations. And while some ... incidents have occurred, it has been a success for the most part. Students at the school are required to keep their respective monster forms sealed as part of the rules. While there, we hope students will learn about what it's like to be human, so they have an understanding about the way humans act,**" finished a somewhat calm Mikogami, still annoyed by the spiky haired teen's earlier comment.

Naruto just sat there with a blank look. "So how does this relate to the job, exactly?"

Mikogami replied by giving Naruto a bone chilling smile. "**I'm glad you asked. You see, this year we will be having a special student join us at Yokai Academy. And said student will need only the best protection, as I have a special interest in this student's safety.**"

"And you need me to be the bodyguard for said student," finished Naruto.

"**No. I actually need you to enroll as a student,**" said Mikogami, as Naruto was shocked by the statement.

'Ok, I didn't see that one coming,' thought Naruto, before looking to see if Mikogami was joking. Not seeing any shift in facial features besides the usual creepy smile, Naruto decided he was serious. "So let's back up and see if I got this right. You want me, to enroll as a student at your academy, waste my valuable time learning about things I already know, and you just so happen to have a 'special student' arriving at the same time?" adding air quotes around special student with his fingers.

"**Yes. The other dark lords are ... suspicious of you, and we want to make sure you do not pose a threat to the fragile peace we have worked to create over the years. Besides, should anyone do digging on your file, it will show you attended and graduated from a legitimate educational institution, giving you credibility with human law enforcement,**" finished Mikogami with his attempt at a friendly smile.

"If you're trying to convince me it's for my own good, you need to work a hell of a lot harder," said Naruto in a neutral tone, trying hard not blast Mikogami out of existence with a Cero.

Mikogami gave an exasperated sigh. "**I do have one more reason for you to enroll in Yokai. It has to do with your connection with the Dark Knight Sparda,**" offered Mikogami, causing Naruto's eyes to widen slightly at Mikogami's statement. "**You see, a century ago, I was in America on personal business, when I came across an interesting piece. It gave off an impressive amount of yokai, so I bought it off the museum it was displayed in. After a few weeks of research, I learned of its origins, and was quite surprised.**" With a wave of his hand, Mikogami made a blade shimmer into existence, causing Naruto to jump up in shock.

"That's the Emma Katana, Yamato! It belonged to Sparda's eldest son Vergil, and allows its wielder to cut through almost anything and open and close portals to the Netherworld," replied Naruto in an awed voice. While he found Rebellion in England, he'd been trying to locate Yamato ever since he left Makai with Yuna two years ago.

Handing it over to Naruto, Mikogami allowed to examine its authenticity. After giving it a few test slashes, Naruto channeled his yokai through the blade, and slashed once more. An invisible wave of force was launched from the slash, and cut through the statue of a Hell Pride after the blade is sheathed.

Giving Mikogami a small smile, Naruto couldn't help but ask, "Why are giving me this blade, when I could easily kill you, and keep the blade for myself?"

"**As a sign of trust, and a down payment of sorts,**" replied Mikogami with a wide smile, knowing he captured Naruto's attention. "**I also gained possession of the scrolls that contained information about the techniques and style surrounding the sword, as well as techniques created by your family over the years. Though it pains me to part with them, I will give them to you, as well as compensate you for your valuable time,**" finished Mikogami, confident he managed to convince the young Sparda.

While already knew a good bit of Sparda's family techniques, as well as the Dark Slayer style, Naruto was aware that he knew only the basics. Considering the situation, and weighing the pros and cons, he finally reached a decision.

"I'll take the job, but on a few conditions," replied the teen with barely concealed glee.

"**As long as they are within my power, I'll see what I can do,**" replied a satisfied Mikogami.

"First, if anyone messes with me or any friends while I'm around, I'm allowed to fight back without punishment. Second, I'm allowed to refuse orders if they're too ridiculous, or threaten lives. I'm cool with doing homework and ... uniforms, but if anyone tries to pull rank for some stupid shit, they're going to end up in the infirmary. And lastly, my partner has taken on a job from another client for a few months. When she comes back, I want her to be enrolled too, so that way I'll have backup," replied Naruto in an official tone.

Mikogami was surprised by the nature of the requests, but hey, he wasn't one to complain. "**Very well, Naruto-san. Those requests are easy to fulfill, and I'll see to it that the teachers know about the first two, so there are no misunderstandings. Your uniform and schedule will arrive within a few days, and school starts in mid August. A bus will pick you up at a predesignated stop, which will be included with your schedule. I look forward to having you join us at Yokai. Thank you for your time, and I hope you have nice day Naruto-san.**"

With that, Mikogami faded out of sight, leaving Naruto to his thoughts.

"Well, this turned out to be an interesting meeting after all," he mused to himself, before returning to his magazine.

**A few weeks later**

Standing at a bus station wearing a green blazer and brown dress pants, Naruto waited for the bus taking him to Yokai Academy. With him, he has an empty suitcase that functions as a storage seal for his personal items.

"Dear Kami! Does every yokai have a bad sense of timing, or is Mikogami doing this to piss me off!" muttered in irate Naruto, remembering how he obtained his uniform.

**Flashback**

Naruto was rummaging through the fridge, trying to find some instant ramen.

"I swear, Yuna does this every time! She either hides the ramen, or steals it knowing I'm going to hit it up at least once a week!" grumbled the hungry half-devil. He may have grown out of eat ramen during his time in Makai, but he'll be damned if he doesn't get his fix at least once a week.

"HA! Found you at last!" Laughing maniacally while holding the ramen packet, Naruto poured it into a bowl and stuck in the microwave. After about three minutes of agonizing torture (for Naruto), it was finally ready. Swiping it up and sitting down in blur, Naruto was about ready to take the first bite-

*BOOM*

-when a loud plume of smoke, and a loud crashing sound, Naruto was sent flying out of his chair, into the wall. A huge orge stood in the splintered remains of the crushed table.

"Delivery from Yokai Academy to Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze Sparda!" he yelled in a gravelly voice. After looking around for any sign of life, he shrugged his shoulders and disappeared in another plume of smoke.

Getting up after the dust cleared, Naruto walked to the remains of the table, trembling in anger and sadness. The bowl holding the ramen was smashed, and it contents spilled across the floor like blood running out of a fresh corpse. In the middle of the wreckage, a package with a note attached sat. Naruto, with barely concealed grief and rage, picked up the package and read the note:

_Dear Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze Sparda,_

_ We are pleased to have you join us this year at Yokai Academy. Enclosed in the package, you will find the standard uniform, a copy of the school's rules and regulations, and the address where we shall send a representative to escort you to the school. We hope you enjoy the rest of your vacation, and sincerely hope you enjoy the school year._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Tenmei Mikogami_

Holding the package in a death grip, Naruto's rage finally erupted.

"**MIKOGAMI!**"

**Flashback End**

"I'll get that son of a bitch back if it's the last thing I do," muttered Naruto in a menacing tone. He managed to entertain himself with various ideas for pranks he could pull to make Mikogami's life miserable, until the hiss of a vehicle stopping and the smell of diesel broke him out of his reverie. The door swung open, revealing a man dressed in uniform smoking a cigar.

"**Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze Sparda, I presume?**" he spoke with the similarly eerie voice as Mikogami.

'And the same eyes. Wonder if they're related', mused Naruto before nodding. The driver gave a wide smile. "**Well come on then. We got one more to pick up,**" he replied in a gruff tone. Picking up the suitcase, Naruto then settled himself into the front of the bus. The bus driver then gave a wild smile, as he sped off in a random direction.

Not even flinching at the speed they were going, Naruto plugged in a set of headphones to an I-Pod, and began listening to some rock.

After about five tracks in, Naruto felt the bus shift to a stop. Opening one eye, he found himself looking at well kept suburb. "Hey bus driver, who are you picking anyway," inquired Naruto.

"**A student like yourself, obviously,**" he answered in the same gruff tone as earlier. Muttering something about glowing-eyed bastards under his breath, Naruto looked at the entrance to see who was getting on. To say he was pleasantly surprised would be an understatement.

A young teenage girl stepped onto the bus, looking slightly nervous. She had long brown hair that reached the small of her back that was complimented by warm chocolate brown eyes. She was wearing the girls version of Yokai Academy's uniform, which did nothing to hide her C-cup breasts and curves. She held a medium sized suitcase in front of her, and was looking around nervously. Seeing that Naruto was the only one on the bus, she offered him a tentative smile, which he returned with a warm grin. She looked away, trying to conceal a small but noticable blush.

Coughing to get the girl's attention, the bus driver gave her cursory look. "**You, Tsunami Aono?**" he asked in annoyed tone.

"Hai," she answered in a polite tone.

Giving her a wide smile that caused her to take an involuntary step back. "**All right then. Take your seat, we're about take off.**" After waiting for Tsunami to take a seat, the driver then pulled the doors shut, and sped off at normally impossible speeds.

After a few tense moments, Tsunami tapped Naruto on the shoulder to get his attention. Opening one eye lazily, he looked to see Tsunami studying him curiously.

"Can I help you?" he said in a bored tone.

Offering Naruto a warm smile, she began to introduce herself. "Hello my name is Tsunami Aono. Do you mind if I sit here?" Nodding his head, Tsunami's smile blossomed even wider, and she scooted over. "So," she began, "what's your name?"

Giving a friendly smile, he replied, "Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze Sparda. It's a pleasure to meet you Tsunami-chan."

"It's nice to meet you too. Hey, do you know what Yokai Academy's like?" she asked in a curious tone.

"Not really, why do you ask?"

"Well, between you and me, I'm not really the smartest girl out there. I'm average, at best. I couldn't get past the high school entrance exams," she paused to see Naruto's reaction. Giving her an understanding nod, she continued. "So anyways, my parents thought I would have to wait an entire year before I could retake the exams. But one day, my father came home after a night with his friends with a brochure. He said that some strange guy in white robes dropped it, so he picked it up. They said it was the answer to their prayers, but I thought it was a scam. But I really don't want to disappoint them, so I went along with it. I'm just curious, since the brochure didn't include much. It just said it was a private high school, and had a registration form," she finished.

Naruto had frown that deepened the more he heard. 'What the hell are planning Mikogami? If this is an academy where yokai learn to coexist with humans, why are you deliberately misinforming a girl's family ...' Naruto's eyes widen slightly, then narrowed in barely concealed rage. 'I don't know what kind of convoluted plan you got Mikogami, but I'll sure as hell won't let you drag an innocent girl into harm's way. You bet your ass on it,' he finished with a new resolve, before noticing a blushing Tsunami.

"Are you alright Naruto-kun? You looked angry for a minute," she asked in a worried tone.

Naruto dismissed it with a wave of his hand. "it's nothing. Just thinking about what you said. It sounds like you should be careful. Yokai Academy is a high school, but it's had a questionable past," he sreplied with a serious tone. Seeing her nervous face, he quickly added,"don't worry Tsunami-chan. I'll protect you. Dattebayo!"

Giggling at his verbal tic, she gave a bright smile. "Thank you Naruto-kun. I feel safer already."

Waving his hand dismissively, he gave her a modest grin. Before he could respond, however, the bus came to a screeching halt.

"**All right lovebirds, this is the last stop. Yokai Academy's at the end of the path. Oh, and try to survive,**" he said with an creepy smile. Getting a respective glare (Naruto) or blush (Tsunami), he simply laughed.

Gathering their respective luggage, they stepped off the bus and began the trek to the academy. After a few minutes walking down the path, Tsunami began to feel chills down her spine.

'Oh Kami, it feels like the trees are watching me. And are those tombstones real? I really hope we reach the school soon.'

Naruto, on the other hand, was checking the yokai of the surrounding areas.

'There are one or two standouts, but nothing beyond normal yokai. Nothing I can't protect Tsunami-chan from.' He was shaken by a sudden influx of yokai. And was quickly approaching. Discreetly gathering yokai in his fist, Naruto was preparing to intercept the growing source of the yokai.

Feeling a shift in the air, Tsunami looked to see Naruto, who had a look of concentration on his face. Turning her gaze lower, she could have sworn she saw a black aura forming around his fist.

Feeling the presence right on top of him, Naruto was prepared to strike-

*ring ring*

-he was caught off guard be the sound of a ringing bell.

"Get out of the way!"

Naruto, who had been caught off guard momentarily by the bell, had no time to react. All he saw was a pink blur before he and the cyclist were sent flying into a tree.

Tsunami ran over, scared that her newest friend had been severely injured by the careless cyclist. 'Please be all right Naruto-kun. I don't want to lose my new friend.' Passing through the dust cloud, Tsunami looked for any place that Naruto could have landed, growing more worried each passing moment. As the dust cleared, Tsunami was able to see Naruto slumped over at the bottom of the tree, looking slightly worse for wear, but otherwise okay. 'Strange, that impact should've broken al least a few bones,' she mused before taking a minute calm down.

Aforementioned blonde sat dazed from the impact, but shook it off after a minute. Looking at the dazed cyclist, he was surprised to see she was the source of the yokai he felt earlier. The girl had long pink hair that fell to her butt, and a figure that most women would kill for. She was wearing a uniform similar to Tsunami's, but wore a choker with a silver rosary that had a ruby in the center. She opened her eyes, revealing a dazzling shade of green. Looking up towards the blonde, she was a bit dazed before her mind blanked at a wonderfully familiar scent.

'Blood!'

Operating on pure instinct, the pink-haired girl sunk her fangs into Naruto's neck and tasted the sweet rush of fresh blood.

"Capu-Chu!"

Naruto and Tsunami were stunned by the girl's actions. After a few seconds, the pink-haired girl removed her fangs from Naruto, letting loose a content sigh. Looking at the dazed Naruto, Tsunami was the first to speak up.

"Um, excuse me? Why did you run into my friend with stopping? Or, more importantly, why did suck his blood?" she asked in a sweet tone, but unconsciously releasing KI at the pinkette.

Seemingly unfazed by the brunette's attempt at intimidation, she rubbed the back of her head apologetically. "Oh Kami! I'm so sorry! I'm anemic, and lost control of my bike. Then, I smelled blood, and I never had fresh blood before, so I couldn't help myself. I really hope your friend's okay!" she finished with a deep breath.

Feeling Naruto shift under her, the girl jumped up so he could regain his bearings. Standing up stretching to make sure nothing was broken, Naruto then turned to the girl and gave a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry about it. Nothing's broken, and I've felt worse. So, can I at least get the name of the girl who sucked my blood," he teased, causing Moka to blush and Tsunami to feel jealous.

Giving him a nervous smile, she nodded. "My name's Moka Akashiya. It's nice to meet you. Sorry about running you over and stealing your blood. It's been awhile since I've fed, and that's the first time I've had fresh blood."

He gave her an understanding smile. "It's all right. I'm Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze Sparda, and this is my friend Tsunami Aono. We're new to the academy, so we're heading up there now."

Offering Tsunami and Naruto a friendly smile, Moka hopped on her bike. "Me too. I hope we have classes together. Bye Naruto-kun, Tsunami-chan!" She then pushed off, and started pedaling north towards a gothic building in the distance, leaving the two a bit confused by what just happened before they started up the path again.

"Well, that was strange," started Tsunami, breaking the awkward silence. Looking at a confused Naruto, she continued. "The blood sucking part. I mean really, who walks up to someone they just met and sucks their blood?!"

The last comment caused Naruto to pause momentarily before shivering in at the unpleasant memory.

**Flashback**

"Okay kiddo," started Dante, "I'm gonna teach about Devil Arms and their functions. Now, as I'm sure you remember, Devil Arms are created when a powerful demon defeats another in combat. They can take any form, and usually makes use of said demon's abilities. You follow me?" Getting a nod, he continued. "Today, I'm help you obtain one from a previous Devil Arm I used. Remember, you're going to have to find the real ones in the human realm, or create new ones? Ready Fishcake?"

"It's Maelstrom, not fishcake you ass!" yelled an angry half-devil. He aleady went through training with Vergil for the day, and that was hell. He just wanted to be done.

"Okay Maelstrom, whatever you say. Nevan, go get 'em girl!" With that, Dante vanished into thin air.

Mumbling things about Dante that would make any honest sailor blush, Naruto looked around for the demon he ws fighting.

"Where the hell is she?" He was answered by a seductive giggle.

"Behind you handsome."

Naruto turned around, and felt his face pushed into a pair of soft breasts. A red-haired woman, whose breast were barely covered by her hair, gave Naruto a sultry smile. The bottom half of her body was covered by a flowing black skirt made a shadows, but showed off the sides of her legs with a slit in the middle.

"Now, how about you give me a kiss," she said while bearing her fangs. Naruto could only describe the situation with one key phrase.

"Oh crap."

**Flashback End**

Shaking his head of the memory, Naruto walked at slightly faster pace. Confused, Tsunami caught up with him. She could've sworn she heard the blonde mutter something about an asshole named Dante.

After a few minutes of walking Tsunami finally saw the gates in the distance. "Naruto! We're finally almost there!" she said with an excited smile. Then the bell began to ring.

Annoyed, Naruto swept Tsunami into his arms and grabbed her suitcase. Noticing her face was a faint pink, he gave an apologetic look. "Sorry about this, but I don't want to be late." Tsunami and Naruto then Shunshined to the auditorium.

**Yoaki Academy, Naruto's Homeroom**

After arriving at the academy yesterday, Naruto and Tsunami sat through a boring assembly which went over some strange rules, students were allowed to find their designated rooms and spend the rest of the day roaming the grounds.

**Flashback (Don't Worry, Last One for the Chapter)**

Naruto and Tsunami were on the rooftop watching the sunset. Noticing Tsunami was looking a bit troubled, Naruto asked her about it.

"Naruto, be honest with me. With that girl sucking your blood, and the headmaster looking serious about not using our monster forms, I'm beginning to think this isn't a joke. Are we at a school for monsters, and if so, a-are you a monster?" she asked, stuttering at the last bit of the question.

Sighing, Naruto gave her a serious look. "Honestly, everyone here besides you is a monster. I checked their energy signatures, and they all gave off a faint aura of suppressed yokai. And in a way, I suppose I'm like them, but more powerful, even with all modesty."

After an uneasy silence, Tsunami began to glare at the sunset. "Figures. My dad sends me to a high school, and turns out to be a school for MONSTERS, of all things. I swear it feels like I'm in one of those cheesy manga I read back middle school." Naruto laughed at the offhanded comment, causing Tsunami to give him a harsh glare. "What's so funny?"

Giving her a relaxed chuckle, Naruto leaned back against the roof for support. "It's the way you described it. When you put that way, it does sound like one of those kids manga."

Tsunami then gave him a playful glare, and mocked punched him on the shoulder. "Yeah. And I suppose it could be worse. I could've been here with no friends, but I have you, so that's a good start." Sitting down next to Naruto, she dusted a bit of dirt of her skirt before continuing. "After all, it's not everyday you find out your new friend is some sort of super yokai, or so he claims."

Naruto then gave her playful glare. "Hey, I'm not lying. I just don't feel like fighting weaklings."

Tsunami and Naruto stayed like that for another hour, before going to their respective dorms to rest for the next day.

**Flashback End**

Naruto looked back at yesterday with a small grin. He was glad his new friend accepted him. He also made a mental note to kick Mikogami's ass the next time he saw him. Looking up at the front, he looked at their homeroom teacher.

A young woman who looked to be in her mid 20's stood at the front of the class. She had shoulder length blonde hair, with two tufts shaped like cat ears. Wearing a form fitting white blouse and a brown skirt, she gave the class a cheerful smile.

"Welcome to Yokai Academy! I'm Shizuka Nekonome, and I'll be your homeroom teacher. At Yokai, our main goal is teach monsters how to coexist with humans. So, as a reminder, no showing off your yokai forms. We're here to learn how to blend in, not stand out."

"Oh please, why should we try to coexist with humans, when we can eat them?" called out a brown-haired student.

"Well Mr. ... Saizou Komiya ... we're here to learn-" Nekonome was cut off by Saizou's laugh.

"Who cares. The only use humans have are food, or having fun, especially with the pretty ones," he finished with an evil smirk, looking at Tsunami with a predatorial grin.

Seeing Tsunami's look of fear, Naruto couldn't help but release a small but potent burst of yokai towards Saizou, causing him to flinch briefly at the power behind the half-devil's glare.

"Well I suggest you curb you're attitude then. Or it's bound to get you killed," he added before releasing second burst of power. Shooting the silver-haired teen a death glare, Saizou shut up knowing he could get the punk later.

"O-okay, now that we're settled down let's-" Nekonome ws again cut off, this time by the door opening. Moka walked in causing the entire class to focus on her. The male portion of the class was drooling at her beauty, while the girls looked either jealously(Moka) or angry(boys).

"Sorry I'm late but I got lost. Oh, hello Naruto-kun, Tsunami-chan!"

Feeling the glares of the males in the classroom, Naruto felt like hitting his head against a wall. Remembering his old friend Shikamaru, he couldn't help but think of what his friend would say.

'Troublesome.'

* * *

**And that's a wrap. I'll try to have the next chapter out sometime soon. I also have a poll on my account for the last three members of Naruto's harem. It'll end at either New Year's, or when the next chapter comes out. Whatever comes first. Please Read and Review. Constructive criticism is welcomes. Flames will be used to cook my lunch. Merry Christmas!  
**


	4. Suprise, Suprise

**And I'm back. AP European History is a real pain. Anyways, I'm glad to be back, and on with the show.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario+Vampire, Devil May Cry, or Naruto.**

* * *

**Naruto's Homeroom**

After things calmed down, Ms. Nekonome began going over the schedule that the students would follow for the school year. Naruto paid little attention, and was using this time to sense out his classmate's power levels for any potential threats.

'Aside from Moka, no one really stands out in terms of power. Heck, I at least thought that Saizou guy would have a decent bite to his bark. But if anything, his is barely average at best. The strangest thing about it is, everyone here has the ability to use yokai.'

Shaken out his thoughts by the ringing of the bell, Naruto the last to leave the class room. Giving Ms. Nekonome a quick wave, Naruto was a bit surprised to see Moka and Tsunami in the hallway staring each other down.

Feeling Naruto's presence, Moka quickly turned her attention from Tsunami and gave him a bright smile. "Good morning, Naruto-kun. Did you sleep well?"

Before he could answer, Tsunami scooted up past Moka and gave Naruto a quick hug. "Morning, Naruto! I was waiting for you to come out. Is something wrong? You looked like you were troubled," she finished, trying hard to keep Moka out his line of sight.

Looking a bit indignant, Moka walked right beside Tsunami and made her move a bit so she could make sure Naruto saw her too. Giving the other girl a tiny glare, she then gave Naruto a pleading look. "Is something wrong Naruto-kun? You can talk us anytime if something you?" see offered, while flashing a peace sign that only Tsunami could see.

"Nothing. I was just thinking about classes. I've never been too keen on sitting in a boring classroom listening to a teacher drone on about numbers or some old guy," he said, giving them a reassuring smile to placate them. Seeing both of them relax slightly, Naruto stepped out of the way. "Ladies first," he offered.

Moka curtsied her short skirt, giving Naruto a good view her panties, and began walking to their first class, Math. Not to be outdone, Tsunami followed suit, making sure Naruto could see hers as well.

'Hmm, lacy,' Naruto mused before snapping at himself. 'Damn you, Dante. Why couldn't I have just trained under Vergil. Sadist he may be, at least he kept his perversion hidden well.' A trait that most Sparda share are devil's luck, and a mysterious craving for pizza. Another lesser known trait is that Sparda and his descendents tend to be perverted in one form or another (with the obvious exception of Dante).

Naruto then began to walk at a fast pace to catch up to Tsunami and Moka. Along the way though, he could have sworn he felt a chill travel up his back.

**Lunchroom**

"Is Naruto okay?" Moka asked, while sipping a can of tomato juice.

"I'm not sure, but let me check. Naruto, what's the relationship between-"

*THUD*

"... he'll be fine ... eventually. So, where did you go to school before you came here?" inquired Tsunami while eating her salad.

Moka's smile turned into a frown, surprising Tsunami. While she hadn't known the pinkette vampire long, she always had an upbeat attitude. "I used to go to a human middle school. It was horrible," she whispered, but loud enough for Tsunami to still hear.

"What happened? Did you get bullied while you were there?" asked Tsunami, feeling a bit of fear for Moka.

"The humans there were awful. I was always picked on because of my hair or anemia," she said with a bit of venom for the word human.

While slightly scared by Moka's reactions, Tsunami also felt a good deal sorry for Moka. "I'm sorry if I brought up bad memories. I know what it's like to be bullied too." While Tsunami did have friends, she was usually bullied for not going with the popular girls. She refused to be act snobbish, or buy the newest name brand fashion when she had something she could use that works just as well.

"It's all right. After all, it's not like any humans can find there way here. And even did, they would die," she said in a neutral tone.

"What do you mean?" she asked, trying to conceal the fright in her voice.

"Well, isn't it obvious? Yokai generally aren't too fond of humans. They would probaly be killed and eaten like cattle," as Moka popped a piece of chicken into her mouth, while Tsunami couldn't help but notice how easily Moka's fangs tore through the chicken.

Jolting up at surprising speed, Tsunami ran for the exit. Moka was a bit startled, while Naruto looked up, a worried look plastered on her face.

"Moka, why did Tsunami run off like that?"

"I don't know. I'm going to check on her though. She looked sick." Taking her tray, Moka dumped it and began a quick walk to find Tsunami.

"Dammit Moka. You should have waited for me," he muttered before noticing Saizou slip out of the lunchroom during the confusion. Seeing the look in his eye, Naruto's own eyes began to darken slightly. "Like hell, you son of a bitch," he growled before taking dumping his own tray and heading off to his dorm.

**School Path**

Surrounded. That's all Tsunami felt as she ran down the path back to the bus stop. 'I'm sorry Naruto. If they found out I was a human, they'd be constantly try to kill me. And I don't want to be a burden to my friends.'

"Tsunami! Wait!"

Turning around, Tsunami felt her fear begin to rise, before composing herself. "It's okay. She doesn't know. Just stay cool. Just stay cool," she repeated that phrase in a mantra as Moka managed to catch up.

Catching her breath, Moka gave Tsunami a strange look. "What's gotten into you Tsunami? Just because I mentioned humans, you took off like a rocket. Did they do something to you?" Seeing her eyes widen a bit in fear, Moka took it as a sign she's right. "They did, didn't they? It's like I said, you can't trust humans. They're mean, violent, brash-"

"MOKA!" Tsunami yelled, causing the vampire to stop in shock at the outburst. "It's not that. Humans haven't done anything to me." Moka looked confused, so Tsunami continued. "The reason I ran away was fear. I'm afraid of the students. They would eat me in a heartbeat if they knew what I was."

Moka looked confused, before realization began to spread across her face. "You ... you're a human, aren't you?"

"Please don't tell Moka, I'm begging you. I came to this school by mistake," pleaded a desperate Tsunami.

"That means you lied. To me. To Naruto-"

"NO! In fact, Naruto figured it out before I even knew it was a school for monsters. He kept quiet about it, and even offered to protect," she finished with a small smile. If she was glad about one thing at this school, it was her friend Naruto.

Moka looked like she was contemplating saying something, when they heard a dark chuckle. Turning around, Tsunami and Moka froze up at the sight of Saizou.

"So," he sneered, "two beautiful girls, and a human at that. Looks like this first day turned out pretty well after all."

"What are you-" Moka was cut off by Saizou's tongue extending and wrapping around her waist. Tossing her into a tree, he then turned his attention to Tsunami.

"I thought you smelled familiar. Like perfume you normally get in the human world." He then moved at a surprising speed, and appeared in front of Tsunami. "I should know. I've played with many pretty little toys." He then grabbed Tsunami's breast, and squeezed tightly, causing her to moan in pain and slight arousal.

"Let her go!" yelled an angered Moka as she attempted to tackle Saizou.

Grabbing her by the collar of her jacket, Saizou lifted Moka into the air while dropping Tsunami. She tumbled down the hill, losing her jacket as it got caught on the tip of a rock. She landed in a heap at the bottom, covered in a few minor cuts and the bruise left by Saizou groping her.

Smiling at his handy work, Saizou turned his head to Moka. "Just for that, you and your little human friend will be my bitches. I'll keep you alive, but you'll earn your keep." Flicking his wrist, he sent Moka down the same hill, where she landed by Tsunami. He then began to let loose a pulse of yokai, and his skin began to warp. In place of Saizou's human form was a hulking beast.

Struggling to get up, Tsunami saw that she and Moka were at the bus stop. 'Figures it would end this way. Made it, but I'm being chased by a monster whose going to rape me and Moka for the next three years,' she thought with a bitter smile.

"Tsunami ... are you okay?" asked a somewhat dazed Moka, who was in overall better shape from the fall then Tsunami. Getting a nod, Moka gave a reassuring smile. "That's good. You may be human, but you were right. There are worse monsters out there."

*THUD*

Moka and Tsunami then looked at the huge crater their assailant created from his jump.

"**So, who wants to be first? I'll even let you choose, seeing as I'm a nice guy!**" he ended with a wicked cackle.

"Tsunami," whispered a slightly panicked Moka, "take off my rosary!"

"But why can't you-" she was stopped by a fierce glare from Moka.

"Listen, I'll explain later. If you remove my rosary, we'll live, okay?" Getting a confused nod in return, Moka reassured her with a slight smile before moving her rosary into view. Giving it a a tug, the rosary fell into Tsunami's hand, and engulfed Moka in a bright pink aura.

The sky turned a bloody red as a swarm of bats descended around Moka. Moka's shape began change, causing her hips and bust to expand and tighten in the uniform. Her hair turned silver, while her eyes turned red with a slit in the middle.

With a casual flick of her hair, she eyed Saizou with contempt and distaste. "**So, a weakling like you thinks that you're a match for me? Silly little gnome, you wouldn't last more than a few seconds with me holding a majority of my power back!**"

Saizou snorted in rage at the gnome comment. "**You think just because you change your hair color, you're automatically stronger than me?**" Getting a cocky smirk in return, Saizou dashed forward in a rage. "**Forget nice! You're first ya silver-haired slut!**"

Throwing his fist forward, he aimed exactly where Moka had been. A cloud of dust was raised from the impact, and a grey blur flew from it a second later. Saizou's had a bruise that took up a good majority of his chest, and was turning a deep mauve rather quickly. A seductive chuckle was heard, sending chills up Tsunami's spine.

"**What's wrong, gnome? You spoke of a big game, but it looks like it was just that. Talk.**"

Saizou growled in frustration. Seeing the distracted Tsunami, he moved quickly and grabbed her by the scalp. "**Stand down you bitch. I know what the hell you are know. But, is the big bad vampire willing to risk an innocent life?**"

Moka growled on the inside. '**Cowardly fool! You play with fire, you get burned! But know, you're playing with a volcano. I have to wait for an opening, then I'll snap that wretch's neck!**'

Slipping out of her stance, Moka closed her eyes in mock surrender. Saizou then regained some gusto. "**Ha! I told you vampire slut! Not even a vampire can take on the likes of me! Now, I'm going to take the human bitch, and you'll have to watch or risk her death!**"

Hearing that last line, Tsunami felt panic chill her blood. 'I can't let this bastard win! But he said he'll kill me ... NO! I'd rather die with dignity, than go out as this sick bastard's toy.' Unknown to her, she began to glow in a bright yellow aura, catching the attention of Moka. Saizou kept ranting, not noticing Tsunami's hair slowly begin to turn blonde. When the aura began to grow in intensity, Saizou finally stopped his monologue.

"**What the-**" was all he had time to say before Tsunami let loose a screech of power.

"**NOOOOOOOO!**" echoed throughout the school's property. The aura spread outward, blinding Saizou and sending him flying back before he was evaporated by the wave of energy that followed.

Moka was shocked to feel a level of power equally as powerful as hers. Tsunami's own bust had grown to a modest D-cup, and her figure had become similar to her own. Instead of silver hair and red eyes, she had golden blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. Regaining her composure, Moka gave her an appraising stare before smirking. "**Impressive blast for an angel. I can see why you hid this form. You could even match me in an all out fight.**"

Returning Moka's smirk, Tsunami brushed her hair over one eye. "**Thank you, Moka-san. That compliment means a lot coming from such an accomplished and powerful equal. But I'm not a weak angel, and this is the first time I've come across this power. As for the nature of my power, that is for you to figure out.**"

"**I thought as much. Now, before we depart, there is the issue of Naruto,**" Moka said with a predatorial smirk.

Tsunami made eye contact briefly, before grinning. "** Of course. We have much to discuss there.**"

**Fifteen Minutes later**

Naruto rushed down the path, intent on burning the little prick alive. "Get ready to be a shit stain on ... DA FUCK?!"

Naruto saw Moka and Tsunami giggling at some inside joke before they turned and saw him.

"Hi Naruto-kun! Tsunami-chan and I were waiting for you!" said a grinning Moka.

Naruto gave them a foxy grin. "Sorry. I was going to get a little 'present' for Saizou, and got sidetracked by some business on the way." Frowning at the craters and smoldering pile of ash, he looked for any sign of Saizou. "So, where's the prick?"

Getting giggles in return, Tsunami answered this time. "Simple. We taught him a valuable lesson. Play with fire, you get burned. Mess with a volcano-" she motioned to the ashes-" you disentigrate into ash."

"Okkkkkkkay ... so, you guys wanna head back up to the school. It's getting pretty late."

"We'd love to, Naruto-kun," they said in unison.

Making a sweeping bow motion, Naruto gestured to the path up towards th school. "This way, m'ladies."

Getting another round of giggles, they hopped of the rock with ease. "Such a gentleman, Tsunami-chan," said Moka in a mock regal tone.

Fanning herself with her hand, Tsunami smiled. "Oh. I do believe you are right, dearest Moka-chan."

Moving up the path, Naruto followed behind them at a leisurely pace. Looking back at the ashes being scattered by the wind, he shook his head. "Don't envy that bastard. Wonder what they did to him though ..."

"Naruto-kun! We're going to leave you here and steal you ramen!"

"OKAY! OKAY! Not need to get hasty!" He took off in a sprint to catch up to them.

**The next day, Homeroom**

Naruto and co. walked into the room. "I wonder what's going to happen today?" pondered Tsunami.

Naruto was going to answer, before a pair of breasts that could rival Tsunade's encased in a yellow sweater vest pushed the back of his head into bliss.

"My hero! I never got a chance to thank you for yesterday!"

A bubbly young blunette wrapped her arms and legs around Naruto's body, locking him in a position that men would kill for, and women would kill **him **for.

"Naruto-kun, who is this girl?" asked Tsunami in a tone that reminded him of what Tsunade did to Jiraiya when he was caught peeping.

The girl gave them a bright smile, and pushed Naruto's head further into her ample bust. "I'm Kurumu Kurono, and I'm Naruto's destined one. Nice to meet you!"

Feeling the glares of Tsunami and Moka, Naruto thought only one thing as he wrote his imaginary will.

'Que'es que fuck.'

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter, but I'm kinda focusing on my other story. Since my first original story, it's been bouncing around my head. But I won't forget this story anytime soon. Anyway, here's the results of the poll, and thanks to all those who voted:  
**

**Akasha-107**

**Akuha-84**

**Shizuka Nekonome-72**

**Tsusura-67**

**Ageha-56**

**Kalua-53**

**Ling Ling-22**

**San-21**

**No one else-8**

**The harem list should be finalized around the 6th chapter. Thanks for your support, and I hope you all have a happy Valentine's Day.**


	5. The Usual Suspects

**Happy President's Day! I had a bit of trouble pumping out this chapter, but it's reached an end point that I like. And as I said to one reviewer, Tsunami isn't an angel. That angle has been used before, so I decided to try something a bit different. Cookie to however figures out what type of yokai she is. And as a hint, she is a holy warrior from mythology.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry, Naruto, or Rosario+Vampire.**

* * *

**Yokai**** Academy, Cafeteria**

Naruto, Tsunami, Moka, and Kurumu sat at a corner table near the cafeteria exit door. Moka and Tsunami were glaring at Kurumu who hadn't left Naruto since earlier this morning.

"Soooo, how did you meet Naruto-kun, Kurumu-san?" inquired Moka with a polite tone, but her rosary had a red eye with a single slit looking out.

Giving them a huff of indigence, she detached herself from Naruto. "I really don't think that concerns you. Now please leave, as I've got many important things to discuss with my destined one, and it certainly doesn't involve either of you." She then turned back to Naruto, only to see he'd vanished. "Oh darn. Where did that boy go?"

She scouted the area, but was interrupted by a cry of "RAMEN!" Tsunami giggled at the familiar sound of his voice. "He won't be back for a little while. So Kurumu-san, would you care to tell us about how you met Naruto now?"

Giving an annoyed glare to the nosy brunette, she gave a sigh of reluctance and sat back down. "Fine. It started like this ..."

**Flashback**

Naruto sprinting down the path, hell bent introducing that little shit to his war hammer Titan. He then felt a pulse of yokai down the path, and recognized Saizou releasing his power. 'Oh **HELL NO! **Look's like Dante was right about some yokai being too stupid to know their ass from their head. I just have to properly introduce 'em, then let 'em get to know each other **real **well!' (Don't ask. I'm pretty sure they don't have rating for what he has in mind. Try imaging an inverted pretzel, and go from there.)

He was thinking about how to bend Saizou's back without breaking it when he heard a loud slap followed by "YOU STUPID BITCH!" He was going to go on when he felt another pulse of yokai. It was weaker than Saizou, but closer. Deciding to take a look, he was surprised to see a young blunette being held in the air by a guy slightly taller than her. He had black hair that reached the top of his neck, and young model's face. His body was built like a swimmer's, and he only had on the school uniform's green pants. The two most outstanding features he had was a tail shaped like a shade and two leathery bat wings.

"Now were going to try this again," he said as if explaining something to a child. "You are now my mate. You will submit to me, and you will bear my children. Our two races are dying out, you ditzy succubus, and yet you insist on that 'Destined One' BS your elders have fed you."

"Fuck off, asshole! There's no way I'd mate with you, even if you were the last male on Earth," growled out the enraged blunette while attempting to use her Charm.

The incubus simply laughed at her feeble attempts. "A feisty one, eh? I like that. But you're stupid if you think your powers have any effect on me. We cancel each other out, and I'm physically stronger." He then pinned her down, and extended his claws to rip off her clothes.

Having seen enough, Naruto disappeared in a black flash. The incubus heard a muffled static burst, and turned around only to meet a gauntlet-encased fist. He flew back a few feet before landing in some bushes. Cradling a bruised jaw, he growled at the now visible demon hunter.

"Who the fuck are you? And why the hell are you interfering, you stupid fuck?!" he said while struggling to shake off the pain of the punch.

"My name's Ouch."

"Ouch?" asked the confused incubus, who was now on his feet. Naruto then appeared and slugged him in the gut, before sending his ass flying into the tree with a kick to the jaw.

"Yeah, ouch," he said with a cocky grin, causing the blunette to giggle at the punchline.

The incubus growled a bit more, but coughed up globs of blood from the pain. "You'll pay of bhat," he spat out as he cast an illusion, and faded into the greenery.

Sensing the incubus had fled, Naruto turned check on the young blunette. She wore a yellow vest over a white dress shirt and a brown plaid skirt. Her blue hair was held back by a purple hairband with stars at both ends.

"Hey are you ... MPPHH!" He was cut off by the girl burying his face into her ample bust.

"Oh thank you sooo much! That jackass tried to force me to have sex with him just because our races are dying out!" Kurumu then removed him from her bust and got a good look at his face. "Well, well. It turns my hero's not just strong, but handsome to," she said while flaring her succubus charm full force.

Naruto felt like he was getting dizzy all of sudden. He began to think about how cute this girl is, and how all he wants to do is please her. He was just about under her spell completely when a loud shriek of "**NOOOOOOOO!**", followed by an explosion of holy yokai reminded him of what he was doing before. Shaking his head, he pulled the young succubus off of him and placed her on the ground as gently as he could. "Sorry Ms ..."

"Kurumu Kurono."

"Right then, Kurumu-chan. I have to deal with some trash. See you around!" He then took off in sprint, leaving Kurumu behind in a cloud of dust.

She stood there processing what just happened for a moment, before she took note that he shook of the her charm. "Oh my. So my hero is also my destined one. Mom was right. When all else fails, play the damsel in distress card. Least I have an excuse to get to know him." Growing a tail and a pair of wings similar to the incubus, she took off to plot how to get his attention tomorrow, not noticing a pair of glowing blue eyes from the bushes.

**Flashback End**

Moka and Tsunami just sat there, surprised by what they heard. "So he saved you from getting raped, you couldn't charm him, and now he's your chosen one-"

"DESTINED ONE!"

"-destined one, right. It just sounds like you can't handle rejection too well," said Tsunami flatly, causing Moka to giggle and Kurumu to steam. "I mean, it's one thing to be grateful, but it sounds like you're taking it a little too far. If I were you, I'd just give up on him."

Kurumu was about to retort, but Tsunami's last comment caused a reaction that even she wouldn't have foreseen. "What the hell would you know about being a succubus anyway?! How would you like to see what its like?" Not giving Tsunami any time to respond, Kurumu's nails grew into claws that began to glow purple. She then plunged them into Tsunami, who let loose a low moan of pain. Kurumu then took off, no one noticing the stream of tears that began to fall.

By the time Naruto returned, he saw a crowd of students surrounding Tsunami and Moka.

**Infirmary**

Tsunami was hooked up to an IV and heart monitor. Off to the side, Naruto and Moka were asking the doctor on her condition.

"It's too early to say," said the attending nurse. "Her vitals are showing normal, and there isn't anything except a small trace of Kurono-san's yokai. But it should fade with time. Akashiya-san, are you sure that all she did was impale Aono-san?"

"Yes, nurse. She seemed very angry about Tsunami-chan's comments though," said a somewhat distraught Moka.

"Right, well you two get back to class. We'll contact you if anything new develops."

"Thank you, nurse," said Naruto and Moka in unison before leaving the infirmary.

A few minutes of silence passed between Naruto and Moka as they headed towards Math. "Naruto-kun? Do you know what Kurumu-san could have done to Tsunami-chan?"

Naruto gave Moka a solemn look before answering. "Can't say. But I know someone who might. After classes are over, I'll consult them while you try to find Kurumu-chan. I have a feeling she's not going to show up for classes the rest of the day."

"Okay, Naruto-kun!" replied Moka in her usual bubbly tone.

**Boy's Dorm**

Naruto sat in a meditative state, and began to focus his mind. After a few moments, he entered his mindscape. From there he began going through a chain of hand seals until settling on the _Tatsu _seal. He began to channel yokai for a few moments before the mindscape was engulfed in a white light. In the real world, Naruto's eyes flashed bright white before closing once more.

**Girl's Dorm**

After asking around, Moka found out that Kurumu's room was on the third floor. Standing at the door, Moka was about to knock when she heard crying. Hesitating for a few seconds, Moka decided to knock. After a moment of silence, Moka was having second thoughts before the door opened revealing a puffy eyed Kurumu. She then hissed angrily at Moka, causing her to take a momentary step back.

"What do **YOU **want Akashiya-san?" asked Kurumu in a venomous tone.

"I- I was just seeing if you were all right. Did I interrupt something?" asked a nervous Moka. Even her inner self was a bit surprised at the venom in the blunette's voice.

Kurumu laughed coldly at her Moka's hesitation, unnerving her a bit. "That's funny. You and your friend make fun of me, then you have second thoughts? A bit hypocritical, ne?" she said with a mocking smile.

Moka then looked confused. "But we weren't making fun of you! You have to admit it does sound a bit ridiculous from our point of view."

Kurumu looked ready to pounce before a thought crossed her head. "True," she said after a bit of consideration, allowing Moka to relax a bit. Kurumu then looked angry, causing Moka to look even more nervous. "But that still doesn't excuse you or your friend." Stepping aside, she beckoned a confused Moka to come inside. "Well, get in here. I'm going to tell you little story about my culture. And maybe then you'll understand me a bit better."

**Infirmary**

Tsunami lay in comatose state for the past three hours. What no one noticed, however, was her slowly growing bust, or slightly sharpened nails.

**Spirit Realm**

Naruto was walking down what seemed like a never ending trail surrounded by a deep fog. Getting annoyed, he began calling out for who he was looking for. "Sparda-jiji! What the hell are you? I know you've got nothing better to do since you're getting blue balled by Eva-baachan!" Hearing nothing but his own, he began to get angry. "WHERE ARE YA, YOU LAZY BASTARD?! I HAVEN'T GOT ALL-"

"SHUT UP! I HEARD YA THE FIRST TIME, ALREADY! YOU DON'T WRITE! YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE THE DECENCY TO CALL AHEAD OF TIME! WHAT DO YA THINK THIS IS? BURGER KING!" Sparda then appeared wearing a pair of black pants and a white dress shirt, looking extremely annoyed. "Now what is it? I haven't got all day."

"Yes you do! You're dead!" growled an irate Naruto.

"Let me rephrase it then. I have all day, but I don't plan on being harassed by a kid. Now, what is it you want, my master?" he asked sarcastically with an Igor accent and patented Sparda smirk.

Resisting the urge to deck the elder devil's face in, Naruto relented. "Sparda-jiji, what can you tell me about succubus, besides Nevan."

Sparda gave him a perverted look that would rival any of Jiraiya's. "About damn time your balls dropped. Anyways, succubi are very social creatures. I mean, this one time when I still worked for Mundas, we picked up these sisters, one which had a unique birthmark on her left-"

"NOT THAT KIND OF TALK YOU BASTARD!" yelled a red faced Naruto, leaving Sparda in mock shock.

"Not that kind of ... what are you! Catholic!" Seeing the serious look on Naruto's face, he stopped. "Okay. Maybe I went too far with that last one. But seriously, you need to let loose."

Naruto face palmed at that. "This is serious, Ero-Akuma. What do you know about succubi curses?"

Sparda then adopted a more serious look. "Succubi curses? Those are nasty pieces of work. Tell me what happened."

Naruto then began to relay what Moka told him.

**Infirmary**

The nurse had since left the infirmary to take care of a pile of paperwork that accumulated throughout the day. Tsunami had been left alone for the past thirty minutes, so no one had seen her transformation. Her normal C-cups had grown into a small E-cup, and continued to grow. Her figure had shrank even further while her butt became plumper. Her lips had pushed out a little bit, while her lashes became thicker. Anyone who saw her before would be shocked, but the transformation had only begun.

**Kurumu's Dorm Room**

Moka was sitting on a couch that Kurumu had pointed to. She was surprised to see the room had a comfortable feeling to it, but was mainly spartan. Kurumu could be heard humming as she was fixing something in the kitchen area. After a few minutes, she came out with a tray with two cups and a plate of cookies. Looking hesitant, she tried one of the cookies. Moka couldn't help but moan at the sweet taste.

"It's soooo good, Kurumu-chan!" squeaked a sugar high Moka.

"Thanks," said Kurumu in a neutral tone. "Would you like some tea, with that?"

"Yes please!" she said with a bright smile that men would kill for.

Pouring some into both cups, Kurumu cleared her throat to get Moka's attention. "Now that formalities are out of the way, let me begin with my culture. What most yokai know is that we succubi thrive on sexual desires and energy. And in a place like this, it's pretty easy to find sustenance. Follow me so far?" Getting a nod of understanding, she continued. "We succubi use our charms and bodies to lure in men so we can feed on the raw lust." At this point, she grabbed Moka by her chin and kissed her. Moka moaned as she felt Kurumu grab her breasts in order to emphasis her point. After a moment, Kurumu released the kiss, leaving Moka in bliss. She then felt the feeling leave a moment later, and Kurumu's yokai felt a bit more potent. "We absorb the energy to strengthen our own, and leave them wanting more. That's how its always been. However, for any man, or woman in some rare cases, who can break free of our charm, that means they are a potential destined one, or mate. And for a race like the succubi who are dying out, that's a once in a lifetime opportunity. That's why Naruto-kun is so appealing. Besides his attitude and good looks. That happens to be a bonus," she finished with a dreamy smirk.

Moka realized why Kurumu reacted the way she did. "Oh Kami! I'm so sorry for what happened. But we weren't making fun of you. Honest!" she said with a sincere look in her eye.

Kurumu eyed Moka suspiciously for a moment, but finally believed her. "Okay. I forgive you, but not you're friend! She didn't even bother to apologize for her comments. even if they were an accident!"

Moka looked a bit confused. "Didn't you hear? When you attacked her-" She was stopped by a burst of KI.

"What do you mean **I **attacked her!?" she asked in an incredulous tone.

Moka then gave her critical look. "But you did. You said, 'What the hell would you know about being a succubus anyway?! How would you like to see what its like?', turned your nails into claws, and impaled her. She's in the infirmary right now, in a comatose state."

Kurumu really looked confused at that. "But I don't remember doing that honest. To be honest, though, its kind of a blur. I remember her comments, got really upset, then it starts to get clearer as I ran to my room." She then looked she was struggling to remember something else. "Do you remember seeing anything strange about me? Any odd details?"

"Well, you claws were glowing purple."

"Hmm ... I think there might be something in the book about this kind of thing." Seeing the look of confusion on Moka, she elaborated. "'Everything a Teenage Succubus Needs to Know'. It's basically a book for succubi going through puberty. If anything can tell us what I might've done to your friend, it's that book."

"But how are we going to find it?" mused Moka.

Kurumu smiled, and brought out two thick, leather bound books. "Looks like Mom was right again. You can look through one, and I'll look through the other from the back." With that, they took to the books with one hand on the page, the other near the cookies.

**Spirit Realm**

"Hmm ... sounds to me the young one got upset at your friend's comment, and reacted out of instinct," said Sparda sagely.

Naruto gave Sparda an impatient glare. "But what did Kurumu-chan do to Tsunami-chan?"

Waving a hand at his annoying descendent, he continued. "Give me a minute. I'm not a damn computer. If I recall correctly, that particular kind of curse was used on humans and yokai back in medieval times whenever they did something to offend a succubi. Only a master of the spell or a pissed off wielder could use it. It pretty much turns the victim into a succubus in order to teach a certain lesson."

"Okay, how do you cure it?" said Naruto and Sparda in a mimic.

"Seriously, it's been awhile, so little patience wouldn't kill ya," growled an annoyed Sparda.

"Gomen."

"Ah, it's all right. Just be glad it wasn't Vergil. He'd have your head. Back to the topic on hand, it's simple. The succubus takes back energy used to fuel the spell, and they turn back to normal with minimal side effects."

"Side effects?" asked Naruto in a worried tone.

"Nothing major. But you have to hurry. Once seven hours have passed, the yokai will have created enough pathways to sustain and create more fuel. Basically, your friend will have become a permanent succubus. And that's not the worst part. Their need to restore the race is so great, they become nothing more than raging sex machines. They pop and drop until they waste away from a lack of nutrition. That's what caused succubi to be hunted down."

"Shit! I need to hurry and get the hell out of here! Which way's the exit?" asked Naruto in frenzied state.

"Calm down. I know a shortcut. Now let me focus."

"OK."

"Good. Now face the other way."

"Fine." Naruto turned around as he was told. Looking into the mist, he was confused. "So, how does this help-"

"FORE!"

'-meaaaaggghhhh!" Naruto was sent soaring by a drop kick via Sparda's boot.

"Have fun!" yelled an amused Sparda.

"**FUCK YOU!**"

Sparda then let loose a hardy laugh. "No thank you." He then began to fade into the mist. "Hmm ... maybe I should've told that they go after the ones who they have affection for. Nah, he's good," he left that line hanging as his form dissipated into many small lights.

**Infirmary**

It had been five hours since Tsunami had been brought to the infirmary. The nurse had since left earlier to deal with injuries from a group students fighting. Tsunami's breasts had grown to a full E-cup, while her figure was similar to Kurumu's. Her butt was nice and supple, while her legs were toned and slim. Her face had become that of a seducer, with full pink lips and lashes. Her hair was even the same shade of blue. Stretching her back, revealing a black spade tail and bat wings, she rubbed her eyes.

"Where am I? And more importantly, Devil-boy?" she said with a seductive smirk. Getting out of bed, she saw she was wearing a tight hospital gown. "Well this won't do at all." Using her new claws, she shredded the gown, and went over to the lost and found. Putting on a black bra and thong that fit snuggly, she then looked for an outfit. Finding something she liked, she slipped on a tight fitting black T-shirt and a pair of jeans that hugged her figure.

Opening the window, she stretched her wings before taking off into the night sky. When the nurse returned, she found the remains of a shredded hospital gown, and a few items missing from the lost and found. She simply wrote it off as the patient leaving of her own power.

**Kurumu's Dorm Room**

"Moka, I think I found what happened. (See Above Conversation with Sparda)"

"Oh Kami. This is not good. It's already 7:30! And if what the book says it's true, she's going to go to Naruto first," said a panicked Moka.

"Good. You know where his dorm is, and we know where Tsunami will be. We just have to lay a trap, and then figure out how to reverse it."

"The book doesn't say!?" yelled an irate Moka, with Inner Moka adding her two cents via KI.

"Hey! It's a lost spell for a reason. This pretty much caused the downfall of my species," she huffed. "So calm down," she added.

Taking a minute to calm down, she startled Kurumu when she leapt up. "Naruto!"

"Yeah, what about handsome?" she asked, still peeved about being scared like that.

"He might know how to reverse this. He said he knew a guy-"

"This didn't cross your mind before because?"

"-who could help," she finished with her eye becoming red in annoyance.

"OK. OK. Don't interrupt the vampire. Well, let's book it."

Moka grabbed her bag, and was about to take off when Kurumu grabbed her and flew out an open window.

"What the heck?" yelled indignant Moka over the roaring winds.

"This is much faster," she said plainly. 'And so much more fun,' she added as an afterthought after seeing Moka's face.

**Naruto's Dorm**

Naruto opened up one eye after his rude awakening by Sparda. "Fucker," he growled. Checking the clock, he saw it was 7:35. "Great. A little under an hour and a half left. Time to get cracking. And speaking of cracking," he said as he felt an unfamiliar presence.

The TV in Naruto's room sprang to life, scaring the shit out of him. The static gave way to a smiling Mikogami. "Evening, Namikaze-san," he greeted with his signature smirk.

"What do you want now?" asked an annoyed Naruto, not really in the mood to yell at him.

"To the point as always. I figured you sensed that little disturbance on your roof?"

"Yeah, yeah. Check it out, and take care of it," he said dismissively.

"Very good. I expect a report by noon tomorrow. Think of it as your first homework assignment. Mikogami out." The TV then flickered by to a random anime.

Turning it off, Naruto picked up Yamato from its stand and walked out of the room. After a few flights of stairs, he kicked down the door to the roof. "Okay, who the hell ... Kurumu?

A girl with long blue hair turned around, and gave him a bright smile. "Hello, Naruto-kun. I've been waiting." She had on a tight black t-shirt that showed of her generous cleavage, and a pair of tight jeans that hugged her hips. Catching his attention however, was the bat-like wings and tail.

"OK. You're obviously not Kurumu, so Tsunami?" he said praying he was wrong.

"Right." So much for that option.

"All right. Tsunami, I know why you're here, and I'm flattered. But this isn't you," he said while slowly charging yokai to his feet.

"Aww. Now that's just mean. I got dressed up and waited here, all for you. It is rude to keep a lady waiting, or did your mother not tell you that," she said seductively while walking towards Naruto.

"My mom's dead," he said in a flat tone, trying to ignore her hips and Naruto Jr.

"Sorry about that," she said with a sincere frown, but then smiled. "How about a nice kiss to help you forget the pain?"

"Not before the second date," he replied with his own grin.

"Oh you're no fun," she said pouting. Tsunami had reached Naruto by this time, and began running a finger along his whisker marks.

"S-stop it," he growled while trying to ignore the pleasant sensations she was stimulating.

"But don't you like it?" she asked in an innocent tone and straight face. "I can sense it you know. I am a succubus. Just let me show you," she said while pushing her chest for him to see.

"Not listening," he said while trying to back away. But Tsunami moved faster, and used her succubus strength to grab his hands.

"Please don't leave me Naruto-kun. You promised to protect me, remember?" she said with quivering lips, unconsciously turning on her natural succubus charm.

"W-well." he began, but was interrupted by Tsunami wrapping her body around his.

She giggled and said, "Got you." He then felt a pair of soft lips push on his. She was going to deepen the kiss, when she barely avoided an ice kunai.

"The fact that you have to resort to that is sad," said a purple-haired girl. She wore a white sweatshirt with a black singlet underneath. She had on the school uniform's pleated skirt and light purple-striped stocking. Her eyes were a glacier blue, and she had a lollipop in her mouth.

Tsunami hissed and removed herself from Naruto. "Leave Ice-bitch. This doesn't concern you."

The girl just gave her a bored look, infuriating Tsunami more. She took to the air quickly, and tried to dive bomb her. The girl didn't even move as Tsunami lashed with her claws, knocking Naruto out of his stupor. Tsunami was about to gloat, but she had to avoid a burst of electricity. Looking to see who fired, she was hurt to see Naruto holding a black gun in his hand.

"Naruto-kun! Why are you trying to hit me?" she asked with tears in her eyes.

"Tsunami-chan! This is for your own good! You need to snap out of this! I refuse to let anyone who would kill someone for trying to help out!" he yelled out while preparing to summon his own wings.

Tsunami felt her heart begin to break. She felt a miserable feeling overtake her, before it was replaced by rage. "You son of a bitch! I offer to give you my body and soul, yet you refuse? I'll just beat some sense into you, and you'll be begging for-" she cut off by another electric burst.

"Stop that!" she growled, before diving to take out Naruto like she did the other girl. As she about reached Naruto, she was frozen in a block of ice. The purple-haired girl came out from behind a boiler, looking slightly confused.

"This is not Kurono-san?" she asked politely.

"Uh, no. But thanks. That would have gotten really messy."

"No problem. I'm Mizore Shirayuki. A pleasure to meet you Naruto-san," said Mizore with a bow.

"Likewise. So, my reputation precedes me," he said with a slight smirk.

"A bit. I saw you take care of that incubus, but heard Kurono-san planning something. I saw flying shadow heading towards the boys dorm, and assumed she was going through with it," she answered honestly.

"Okay. Could you help me find Moka Akashiya and Kurumu-chan? I kind of need their help with this."

"No need. They're already here," she said pointing to the sky.

"LOOK OUT BELOW!" yelled the airborne succubus. Moka grabbed on to Kurumu, praying the fall wouldn't be too bad. After a few seconds, though, all they heard was a pair of feet hit the ground. They both opened their eyes and blushed at the person who caught them.

"Nice catch," commented Mizore.

Before either of them could retort, Moka and Kurumu found themselves standing on the roof. "All right. Before everyone kills each other, can we at least help Tsunami-chan? I pretty sure she's tired of being an ice sculpture," said Naruto with a yawn.

"Gomen Naruto-kun."

"Noted. Now, Mizore-chan. Could you unfreeze Tsunami-chan. And I'll stop her from leaving," he added seeing the look on her face.

"Okay. Don't blame me if see tries to jump you," said Mizore evenly, though she was curious to see what happened.

Mizore raised one hand, and the ice surrounding Tsunami began to melt. After a few seconds, she fell into a puddle of cold water. "What the hell ... NARUTO!" she growled in a manner that told the half-devil to dodge. Not a second later, her fist was right where his head was.

Tsunami was about to deliver another punch that would make Sakura proud when a block of ice reappeared around her. "Told you," she said while sticking another lollipop in her mouth.

"Kurumu-chan. Do you think you can grab her and take back the curse if I distract her?" asked a irate Naruto.

"Sure," she said with a bubbly grin.

"OK. Mizore, defrost her please." Getting a simple wave of the hand, Tsunami was once again unfrozen. Bracing himself, Naruto was prepared to take punch from even Tsunade. Not be slammed to the ground by a freezing Tsunami.

"H-hold s-still," she stuttered out while stealing his heat.

Looking slightly confused, Kurumu looked at Naruto who signaled to do it. Appearing right behind the girl, Kurumu stuck her claws into Tsunami similar to what happened earlier, and her hands flashed the same purple from earlier. Gasping in surprise and pain, Tsunami only tightened her grip around the blonde. After a few minutes, her hair began to return its original brown, and her face originally morphed back into a familiar visage. Her build returned to the way it was before, albeit a bit fuller in certain areas.

Opening a half-lidded eye, Tsunami yawned. "W-why is i-it so cold? And who am I on a sitting on?" she asked before seeing Naruto. Both blushed heavily, Naruto helped Tsunami stand up.

"Moka can tell you everything that happened later," he said with a smile. He then turned to Moka, Kurumu and Mizore. Giving them a foxy smile, he bowed his head in gratitude. "Thanks."

"No problem Naruto-kun!" they said with matching blushes.

**Unknown Location**

In a well furnished lounge, sat five individuals observing the scene with various degrees of interest.

"**So that's the Shinso,**" asked a gruff voice.

"**She doesn't look like much, mind you. But that's because her power's sealed,**" answered a lighter and softer tone.

"**The girl does not concern me. Lord Mundas is interested in the silver-haired one,**" added one voice that sounded like a middle-aged old man, but somewhat like static.

"**Do not forget. I've been waiting almost ten millenia for a chance at the nuisance who ruined my plans,**" came the reply of a young man.

The last voice remained silent, satisfied to watch the scene unfold. Covered in shadows, the man's only identifiable trait was a single red eye with three tomoe. '**Enjoy yourself while you can, Namikaze. Because I'm going to take that happiness, and turn it into despair. Or as you once put it, Believe it.'**

* * *

**Three guesses as to who the first and third guy is. Anyway, I needed some way to introduce Mizore early and add a bit of conflict. Let me know how I did in explaining the curse. Feel free to send me any criticism that isn't an outright flame. Next chapter is where the story starts to pick up a bit. The winner of the poll was Akasha, Ms. Nekonome, and Akuha. Thanks for all those who voted. Until next time.  
**


End file.
